icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016–17 New York Rangers season
The 2016–17 New York Rangers season was the franchise's 90th season of play and their 91st season overall. The season began its regular games on October 13, 2016 against the New York Islanders. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season |} Regular season |- valign="top" | November: 10–4–1, 21 Points (Home: 4–3–1; Road: 6–1–0) |- valign="top" | December: 10–5–0, 20 Points (Home: 4–2–0; Road: 6–3–0) |- valign="top" | January: 5–6–0, 10 Points (Home: 1–5–0; Road: 4–1–0) |- valign="top" | February: 9–3–1, 19 Points (Home: 5–2–1; Road: 4–1–0) |- valign="top" | March: 6–5–4, 16 Points (Home: 0–3–2; Road: 6–2–2) |- valign="top" | April: 2–2–0, 4 Points (Home: 2–0–0; Road: 0–2–0) |- ! |} Playoffs The Rangers qualified for the playoffs for the seventh consecutive season, entering as the Wild Card in the Eastern Conference and being matched up against the Montreal Canadiens in the first round. The Rangers defeated the Canadiens in six games, moving on to round 2 against the Ottawa Senators. The Rangers were then eliminated by the Senators in six games. |- valign="top" | Eastern Conference Second Round vs. (A2) Ottawa Senators: Senators won series 4–2 (Home: 2–1; Away: 0–3) |- ! |} Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Rangers. Stats reflect time with the Rangers only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Rangers only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Awards and honors Awards } || || |- | || || |- --> |} Milestones Records Transactions The Rangers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2016–17 season: Trades ;Notes Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the New York Rangers' selections at the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, to be held on June 24–25, 2016 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. ;Draft notes * The New York Rangers' first-round pick went to the Detroit Red Wings as the result of a trade on June 24, 2016 that sent Pavel Datsyuk and a first-round pick in 2016 (16th overall) to Arizona in exchange for Joe Vitale, a compensatory second-round pick in 2016 (53rd overall) and this pick. Arizona previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on March 1, 2015 that sent Keith Yandle, Chris Summers and a fourth-round pick in 2016 to New York in exchange for John Moore, Anthony Duclair, Tampa Bay's second-round pick in 2015 and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade). The condition – Arizona will receive a first-round pick in 2016 if New York qualifies for the 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs – was converted on April 4, 2016. * The New York Rangers' second-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on June 15, 2016 that sent Teuvo Teravainen and Bryan Bickell to Carolina in exchange for Chicago's third-round pick in 2017 and this pick. * The Arizona Coyotes' fourth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on March 1, 2015 that sent John Moore, Anthony Duclair, Tampa Bay's second-round pick in 2015 and a conditional first-round pick in 2016 to Arizona in exchange for Keith Yandle, Chris Summers and this pick. * The New York Rangers' fourth-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as the result of a trade on March 1, 2015 that sent James Sheppard to New York in exchange for this pick. * The Florida Panthers' sixth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 20, 2016 that sent Keith Yandle to Florida in exchange for a conditional fourth-round pick in 2017 and this pick. References Category:New York Rangers seasons New York Rangers